What's up doc?
by GorgBar
Summary: A quirky little fic, inspired by an AMAZING drawing of our two lovely ladies. Probably T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles. They are owned by Janet Tamaro, TNT and whomever else, but not me. No infringement intended.**

**A/N: This fic has been inspired by the AMAZING drawing done by nana-51. You can (and really should) find it at nana-51 dot deviantart dot com slash # slash d4klczf**

**Thanks for reviewing\alerting\favoriting\Correcting my English I really do appreciate it! So does the smile that pops on my face with each one .**

"What?" Jane asked a shocked frost. They were sitting at their desks on an extremely slow day, checking e-mails and processing paperwork, when she noticed his eyes widening at his screen and his head crooking to the side.

"Nothing. Just an e-mail." Her partner answered, his cheeks actually blushing. Frost never blushes.

"Crow sending you porn again?" The brunette asked laughing.

"Yeah, something like that" He'll take that explanation if she'll buy it.

Unfortunately for him, Korsak, unaware of the exchange just walked behind his desk, looking at his computer screen "Wow" He exclaimed and looked straight at Jane.

"OK, what is it?" Jane stood up and started walking towards her partner's desk.

"N..Nothing" He hurriedly switched the screen "Just some girl on girl action, you wouldn't wanna see it anyway" He explained immediately praying she would leave it at that.

But he had no such luck. "Oh no you don't! Show it to me!"

"Trust me, you don't wanna see it." Frost was going with honestly, it must be really bad...

But the look on his partner's face assured him she was going to find out what he was hiding one way or another.

"Fine. Ok. But I had nothing to do with it! And I didn't wanna show it to you." The look on his face was pleading with her.

"Just show it to me Frost." Jane was losing her patience.

The look on the brunette's face when her younger partner switched windows on his screen was quite similar to the one Frost wore just a few minutes ago. The screen was covered by a drawing of two women, strikingly similar to Maura and herself. The woman she rightfully assumed was supposed to be her, was sitting on a desk wearing a grey suit and blue buttoned shirt, and in her lap, knees on either side of her body was a gorgeous, dominating, honey blond, clad in a tight black dress, obviously about to kiss her. Jane's hands, or rather - the drawing of Jane's hands were placed on the lower back and ass of her best friend.

Much like on the screen, Jane's cheeks grew a darker shade of red than she knew possible. She was shocked, and angry, and, well a little turned on, but mostly embarrassed "Who sent you this?" The question sounded more like a demand than an actual question.

"I don't know" Frost answered immediately, he knew better than to stall.

"What do you mean you don't know? It was e-mailed, wasn't it?" Jane was getting irritated.

"Yeah, but it's a bogus address." He really wanted to have a better answer for her.

"haa. I got it too" Korsak breathed from his desk, causing both detectives to glare at him. "And apparently so did everyone else. Wait. No. You're not on the list Jane, and neither is Maura" He only know raised his head to see the 'really' expression plastered over his former partner's face.

"Frost, find out who sent this! And forward it to both Maura and me. She needs to know if everyone else is getting a copy of this." She said walking to the hall.

"Where are you going?" Frost called out after her.

"Where do you think?" She didn't even turn around to say this.

The only person that was allowed to barge into the M.E.'s office uninvited was Jane. Everyone in the morgue knew this, so she hardly ever got any scolding or surprised looks when she did this. But this time they all lifted their heads, hiding smirks when she walked into the morgue. _They all got the e-mail_. _Shit. _"Yeah, yeah, you can all get back to work now." She said walking into Maura's office and closing the door behind her.

"Hello Jane" Maura said without lifting her head from the autopsy form in front of her.

"Did you check your mail?" The detective asked flopping down on the chair opposite Maura's.

"Care to attach a specific time frame to that question?" The M.E. teased still not giving Jane her full attention.

"Check your e-mail Maura." She leaned back and waited. Maura gave her a confused look and turned to her computer when she saw how serious her friend really was.

"The one from Frost" Jane helped when she saw Maura was taking a little too long.

"Oh?" She said reading his e-mail. She then opened the attachment. "Oh. Oh my."

"Yeah."

"Oh my." Maura repeated.

"Yep. apparently everyone has a copy." The detective smirked.

"That's a very nice color on you." The honey blond said admiringly.

"Really? real... Maura, someone drew us making out and sent it to the entire department. And you're talking about my cloth?"

"Yes I can see that." The M.E. laughed "This is a really nice dress."

"And you're laughing?" Jane was dumbfounded.

"Well, we do look quite good. It's nice to know this is how people perceive me. I always thought I might come off a tad prudish..." She was actually quite proud.

"Oh my God. OK. I'm gonna go find out who did this, while you stare proudly at an image of us making out." The brunette didn't know if she found her friend's response annoying, funny or just plain weird. But she stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Oh relax Jane. Give it a day and it'll blow over. It's not like it's the first time someone thinks we're together, it's just the most graphic time." Maura looked at Jane for the first time since the image appeared on her screen.

"Goodbye Maura" Jane said and left the office.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles. They are owned by Janet Tamaro, TNT and whomever else, but not me. No infringement intended.**

**A/N: This fic has been inspired by the AMAZING drawing done by nana-51. You can (and really should) find it at nana-51 dot deviantart dot com slash # slash d4klczf**

**Thanks for reviewing\alerting\favoriting\Correcting my English I really do appreciate it! So does the smile that pops on my face with each one .**

Jane was headed back to her office when she ran straight into Frankie. "There you are.".

"Frankie, save it." The detective really wanted to see if Frost had any news. "Wait, unless you know who sent it..."

"Like I wouldn't tell ya... Just wanted to see if you're alright." Her little brother replied.

"Yeah. Sure." Jane smiled at him.

"Listen, you gotta find who sent it, cause they just ruined every girl on girl fantasy I ever had..."

"eeewwww, Frankie, come on!" The older sister gave him a disgusted look and turned to walk away.

"Janey, hold on a sec..." He was finding the nerve to ask "Is it true? Cause I've heard the rumors, I just never really..." The tone of his voice was surprisingly soft.

"No it's not true. Jesus. Now you too?" She asked exasperated.

"I'm just saying it'll be alright if it's true. That's all. Just saying." He defended himself.

"Fine. It's not true, but thank you. Now I gotta go. alright?"

"Yeah. Go. Go. I'll let ya know if I find something."

"Yeah, you do that!" Jane exclaimed while walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you have for me?" The tall detective asked, standing behind Frost

"Nada. The guy was smart. sent it from a public Wi-Fi. " He leaned back in his seat.

"Knew who he was messing with" Korsak smirked at them.

"Jane. I'm sorry. Even if I somehow manage to locate the mac address, there's no way I can get everyone's mac. They could have sent it from a lap-top or a phone or wherever" The younger detective added.

Jane went to her seat and flopped down. "So what you're saying is, all I've got to work on is the guy's talent."

"Yep. Sorry. I'm going back to solving murders now if you don't mind."

"Yeah. Yeah. Thanks." Jane was starring at her computer screen for a few seconds and then added. "Frost, you can't draw, can you?"

"You think I'd do it? My idea of drawing a girl is a couple of lines and a skirt..." Barry replied immediately.

"Come on Janey. Anyone who's ever worked with you and appreciates his life knows better than to send something like that to the entire department." Korsak added

"Shit. I'm not gonna get any work done today. Am I?" The frustration was evident in her voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane's prayers for a distraction that day, didn't help. She spent most of the day going through everyone she knew and coming up with nothing. When she finally got home, she sat herself on her couch, lap top open in front of her, and decided she needed to look at every little detail drawn, she might get some sort of a clue from there. If her job had taught her anything, it was that if a person went to this much trouble to send a massage, they'd want their signature on their work.

Her eyes however had a hard time staring at the details. they kept retreating to the two main forms on the screen. She did manage to thoroughly examine a few elements in the image, Maura's cleavage was the most prominent of them all, but it was defiantly not the only one. She had also paid close attention to the placement of her own hands, to the way their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together, seemingly molding into each other. She noticed the softness on the honey-blonds face, and the way her hips were bucked forward into her own body. She examined the way Maura's hands were entangled in her hair, and found her own, real hands, trying to retrace their steps. She imagined the events that probably led to the situation drawn and to the way her jacket was hanging down her shoulders, and she paid an insane amount of time examining the toned legs of the black clap woman drawn on top of her.

In the privacy of her own home, she allowed herself to realize she was actually quite turned on by every little detail she saw. Imagining just how Maura's body might feel if she were to act out the drawing. But then again, she was also turned on watching old episodes of the L word, but so were all the straight friends she had ever had. It was just a really. Really. REALLY hot drawing. A really hot drawing of Maura mounting her... but still...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane wasn't the only one enjoying the image. Maura had printed out a copy at the office and was now shamelessly smiling at it. She found Jane attractive. That was a known fact. At least it was known to her. And this image was probably as close to the real feeling of Jane's body as she'll ever get. The brunette's reaction was just one more validation of what Maura believed to be true - there was no way the detective would ever consider anything more than a friendship with her. She hadn't been starring for long, before her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

"Hello Jane" Maura answered the phone sweetly.

"I've been staring at this fucking picture all night and I still don't have a clue who drew it". Jane barked without a greeting.

"Language. Jane!" The M.E scolded.

"Yeah, sorry. Do you have any idea? Do you know if maybe someone in the lab has any talent?" The detective inquired.

"No one I know of. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep." The honey blond replied with a little too much venom in her voice.

"Fine. Don't need to bite my head off... G'night Maura." The tired brunette mumbled into the phone, waited for Maura's good night greeting and went back to staring at the drawing.

To say that the M.E was irritated by the phone conversation would defiantly be an understatement. It was one thing to know Jane wasn't considering moving their relationship to a new level, but it was a whole other thing to realize the mere thought that others might perceive them as a couple, would make Jane jump through hoops to find a guilty party. The detective had, by her own admittion, spent the entire night trying to find who to blame. She was utterly offended by the drawing, and she wasn't even the aggressor in it! What was so offending in the image? Was it the fact she was kissing a woman or was it Maura herself?

Maura was pissed! And the carpet she was now pacing on would no doubt be a witness to this fact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Maura was late. Again. The brunette was standing in her office, her back turned to the strangely emptied desk in the strangely empty precinct, waiting. Jane hadn't noticed her own cloths until the beautiful honey blond walked inside wearing a familiar black tight dress, but right now she noticed she was wearing a grey suit and a dark blue button up._

_"I'm tired of waiting Jane." Maura said looking into her chocolate eyes. She walked towards her seductively until Jane had no choice but to lean back against the desk. But the honey blond didn't stop moving forward. _

_"Maura" The word was something between a groan and a prayer._

_She reached Jane forcing her to sit down on the desk, climbing on top of her, knee on either side._

_"Baby" Jane begged, not sure whether she was begging her to stop or keep going. But the shorter woman wasn't about to stop. She grabbed Jane' s head, pushed her body into the brunette's, closed her eyes and kissed her passionately. Jane couldn't stop Maura even if she wanted to, and she really didn't want to. She surprised herself kissing Maura back just as fiercely. Neither woman was about to stop, Jane's hands climbed up and down the black clad back when she started hearing a ringing from a phone around them. _

_"Maura" Jane tried to get the shorter woman's attention. Receiving nothing but a grown as an answer. The ringing just kept growing._

_"Baby... the phone." Jane said between kisses and opened her eyes._

"Seriously?" Jane groaned waking up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She had fallen asleep on her couch. "What the fuck was that?" the brunette said to no one in particular, remembering her dream. "Rizzoli" she grunted into the phone without checking the caller ID, frustrated from having to wake up from her dream. "Oh, hey Maur".

"Jane, Can I come over?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

"Um... Ye... Sure." The brunette mumbled, still half asleep.

She hung up her phone, sat up, opened the computer screen and starred at the image. "What is wrong with me?" She shook her head realizing she would do just about anything to get back to the dream she was awaken from.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles. They are owned by Janet Tamaro, TNT and whomever else, but not me. No infringement intended.**

**A/N: This fic has been inspired by the AMAZING drawing done by nana-51. You can (and really should) find it at nana-51 dot deviantart dot com slash # slash d4klczf**

**Thank you all for all the great reviews, for alerting\favoriting\Correcting my English I really do appreciate it! So does the smile that pops on my face with each one .**

Jane opened the door to her apartment, revealing a pouting honey blond.

"Hey Maur." The M.E took these words as an invitation and marched inside the apartment.

"Are you still staring at that drawing, trying to find who drew it?" Maura demanded.

"Um...Ye..." The now confused detective shut the door and turned around to look at her friend. But Maura seemed to be pacing back and forth behind her couch.

"Hey sweety, you ok? We'll find the guy, don't worry about it. Ok?" Jane said reassuringly while approaching the honey-blond and placing her hands on the shorter woman's arms, stopping her from burning a hole in her floor.

"Are you that offended by the thought of us together?" Maura said finally pulling her head up and shrugging off Jane's hands.

"What? Maura, no...I..."

"You obviously are. I want to know why."The honey-blond continued angrily.

"Maura, it's one thing to talk about us behind our backs, spreading false rumors. But it's a whole other ball park to actually paint it and send it all over... Do you think I want every sleaze ball out there looking at us walking into a crime scene and imagining **that**? Is that what you want?" All sense of tiredness left the detective, but she was still speaking softly.

"Oh please, Jane! So they'll imagine us together! So what? Why is that such a horrible thing? Jane, in a day or two no one except for you and me will even remember someone drew it. You however will probably still be obsessing over the person who had the audacity to draw me kissing you. I'm not sure if you've noticed this, but you're not even the active party in the drawing!" Maura took an accusatory step towards the brunette.

"Jesus, Maur. Why are you so pissed at me for this? I just wanna know who thinks it's ok to mess with us like that." The brunette took a defensive step back.

"No, what you want, is to blame someone for embarrassing you. And I'm not sure I like the fact you're embarrassed, just because someone thinks we might look good together. Am I that embarrassing to you?" Maura kept walking forward backing Jane slowly towards the front door.

"I am not embarrassed! I'm..." Jane stuttered, unsure of how to react to the M.E's fury. Her back now against the door.

"You're what? disgusted? is that it?" The anger in the hazel eyes was now merged with hurt.

"No. I'm not disgusted! If anything I'm turned on by it. Ok? So enough!" Jane uttered hurriedly. Her chocolate eyes widening exponentially the second she realized what had just come out of her mouth.

A smile that was both sly, and shy spread across the honey-blond's face. "Oh, are you?"

Was Maura _HAPPY_ about this? "Well not really..." Maura's smile was threatening to leave, _Oh my GOD!, she is! _"Or, yes really, I mean, I mean maybe I am... I..." There was that smile again. _OK, What am I doing? She's my best friend? _ Jane moved away from the door, turned her back to the shorter woman and started walking to her couch.

"Jane" Maura said and turned the brunette towards her. "Shut up" She gently placed both hands on either side of Jane head, leaned in and kissed her, before the detective had a chance to run. It was a chaste kiss, sweet and soft. And it made the detective instantly forget any lingering doubts and fears, her body hot with the desire lingering from hours of staring at the two of them almost kissing, she let go of any rational thought and leaned back in, this time demanding a deeper and much more passionate kiss from the shorter woman. Her hands found the M.E's hips, and were wresting themselves, trying to decide whether to pull her in or push her towards some sort of surface.

Her right hand rose to shield the back of Maura's head when she backed her against the door. "If that drawing made you think I would be submissive in all of this, you might wanna think again." Jane said and returned her attention to Maura.

"Jane... Shut up!" The honey-blond entangled her hands in brown curls and drew the taller woman back in.

Jane's hands couldn't get enough, they caressed every piece of skin and fabric they could find. Pretty soon the fabric wasn't enough and they fumbled with the hem of Maura's shirt, finding the soft skin underneath it. The M.E. pulled back and looked deep into the brunette's eyes, finding all the reassurance she was looking for. She smiled at Jane giving her an extra few seconds to back off just in case, but there was no fear in the detective's eyes, just...love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wanted to thank you. And well, ask you not to do it again." Maura said, sitting in a chair at an office in the precinct.

"So it worked? I'm happy to hear that." Cavanaugh answered smugly from behind his desk "Don't worry Maura. It was a onetime thing."

"Thank you sir" The M.E said while rising from her chair. The smile on her face could light the entire precinct.

"Maura?" Cavanaugh coughed.

"Sir?" The honey blond turned just before exiting the room.

"How did you know?" he crooked his head to the side and looked at her curiously.

"Well, you're the only one Jane wouldn't have suspected, so you're the only person who would dare do it."

Cavanaugh smiled at that "If you ever wanna switch offices, I might be able to use another detective..."

"Thank you sir". Maura smiled back at him.

"And Maura, it's about time. Congrats!" She couldn't stop the laughter from exiting her throat. The lieutenant just smiled at her, and she left his office happier than ever before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maura was standing in her kitchen fixing dinner when Jane stepped out of the shower. She walked up behind the shorter woman, enveloping her in her arms.

"So... Now I can actually talk." The brunette said softly planting a few kisses along the soft neck in front of her.

"Is that how it's going to be from now on? Sex, a shower and only then conversation?" The M.E. asked smiling.

"Actually, I was thinking sex, a shower, a little conversation then sex again. And maybe the shower doesn't have to be a separate thing, there could always be sex in the shower..." She kept trailing kisses. "Unless, wait, if you want something diffe..."

"Relax baby, I was teasing you" Maura said throwing a hand to pull Jane's head further into her neck. while stirring the pot with the other.

"I like it when you call me that... tell me something, today when you were in Cavanaugh's office, did you tell him not to do it again or did you just thank him?" Jane asked with a huge smile on her face. Causing Maura to turn around abruptly.

"How did you know?" She was genuinely curious.

"They do not sell badges at candy stores... you do know that right? Well, did you? Cause as much as I love the first drawing, I really don't want new ones floating around... I kinda like being the only one who gets to see you like this." The detective was as smug and as happy as can be.

"Yes. Yes I did tell him... I have to say, I think we might have to consider rearranging this evening's activities. Food and conversation seem to be outranked at the moment." The honey blond smiled flirtatiously and pressed her body into Jane's "And you smell wonderfully." the M.E kissed the brunette who hurriedly switched off the gas beneath the pot.

**THE END**


End file.
